PPG: Furia Oscura
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Una versión sui generis de lo que pudo haber pasado si dos personajes de saltadilla terminaran en la clase del profesor más temido de Hogarts. Advertencia: Fic dedicado para entretener sin la finalidad de ofender a los personajes y seguidores de Harry Potter.


_Saludos a todos los lectores dejo este one shot crossover… cabe señalar de antemano que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sinceramente escribí esto como entretenimiento (para quitarse el estrés)._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado, las voces son como se han hecho los doblajes para Latinoamérica._

 _El actual fic participa en el mini-reto; Wingardium Leviosa. Para el foro Anteiku_.

* * *

 **PPG: Furia Oscura**

\- La ciudad de… ¿Hogarts? ¡Un momento por favor! – Se escucha la voz exaltada del narrador - ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué no estoy narrando ésta historia en Saltadilla?!

-¡¿Por qué no le preguntas al primate del cerebro salido y al anciano con actitud de niño de cinco años cómo terminaron aquí?!

Esa voz sarcástica y fría era de un hombre cuyo semblante había marcado una seriedad y temor en la famosa escuela de hechicería… Severus Snape.

-¡Primate! – Respondió con enojo Mojo jojo quien tenía el uniforme del colegio quien apuntaba con una pistola de rayos láser al profesor de defensa de las artes oscuras. – ¡Para que lo sepa señor cara arrugada cuyo cabello me recuerda a un guitarrista de apellido Manson (aunque más corto por cierto) nadie, pero nadie llama así al gran Mojo Jojo!

El villano de Saltadilla estaba que le llevaba la… tostada, lanzaba mirada asesina hacia todas direcciones pero buscaba a un segundo "responsable de sus desgracias".

-¡Oh miren que caldero tan bonito y esta varita… se verá muy bien de adorno junto con mi perro de porcelana! – Hablaba entusiasmado el alcalde quien no había aceptado usar el gorro de hechicero, utilizando el sombrero que investía su autoridad en Saltadilla.

-¡Sr. Potter! – Habló Severus de forma tajante – Cuando le pedí que utilizara el hechizo de defensa contra los seres inmundos ¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando?!

-Pensaba en traer a las chicas súper poderosas señor… - Dijo tímidamente aquel muchacho…

Los jóvenes hechiceros no pudieron aguantarse la risa mientras que Mojo Jojo estaba más encendido que el infierno mismo.

-¡Se dan cuenta de lo que pasa cuando no ponen atención en mi clase! – Las risas iban cesando gradualmente – Y todo porque cierto hechicero desde que sobrevivió al ataque del que no debe ser nombrado se le ocurrió la brillante idea de traer "caricaturas" para protegerlo. – Mencionó Snape.

-¡¿Ya terminaste cara de monja amargada?! – Intervino Mojo disparando sus armas…

La clase se había vuelto un descontrol; disparos y hechizos por doquier adornaban el salón de clases… mientras que el alcalde observaba algunos libros de hechicería…

-¡Miren! – Grita entusiasmado - ¡Encontré éste libro de cocina y lo escribió el Príncipe Mestizo!

-¡Se supone que ese libro aparece en la película cuatro o seis de la saga… pero éste anciano está adelantando los hechos! – Grita Snape fúrico.

Sin embargo sus gritos cesan porque alguien le había disparado a traición en la mera retaguardia…

-Debiste haber cuidado tu oscuro trasero señor amargado. – Habla con presunción el primate.

Snape desesperado invoca un conjuro que ilumina toda la habitación desapareciendo a los dos personajes fuera del salón.

-Cualquiera que ose hablar de este incidente se las tendrá que ver personalmente. – Finalizó el profesor de las artes oscuras disimulando su vergüenza ante un episodio embarazoso.

 **2**

-¡Alcalde! ¡Alcalde! – hablaba la Señorita Bello.

-¡Jojo! ¡Despierta! – Se escuchó la voz del profesor Utonio.

-¿Por qué no les echamos un cubetazo de agua fría para que despierten? – Dice Bellota en su modo agresivo.

-¡Bellota! – Gritán Bombón y Burbuja al unísono.

Repentinamente se les escucha a los dos dormir y hablar entre sueños…

-¡Monja amargada! – Hablaba dormido el primate…

-¡No señor Severus, no me quiten mi sombrero…! – Peleaba el alcalde en sus sueños.

-Tal parece que Mojo Jojo quería robar el libro de la piedra filosofal que maneja el alcalde en su biblioteca con la finalidad de traer al que no debe ser nombrado para atacar saltadilla. – Explicaba Utonio con la voz que le caracterizaba.

-Pero el alcalde no permitió que le robaran el libro y empezaron a pelear… entonces llegamos nosotras y tuvimos que separarlos hasta que "alguien" – Indicó por el tono de su voz Bombón a Bellota – se le ocurrió tirarles en la cabeza el busto de Harry Potter y Severus Snape en sus cabezas.

-¡Cabe señalar que esas piezas eran de colección! – Mencionó Burbuja quien recibió una mirada asesina de todos -¿Qué, dije algo malo? – Preguntó la chica del cabello rubio.

-¡¿Pero cómo iba a traer mojo un villano de ficción a saltadilla… o sea hello?! – Habló Bellota.

-Probablemente iba a utilizar uno de sus inventos para traer a nuestro mundo al villano y por el tamaño del libro es aquel aparato que está colocado en las afueras de la alcaldía. – Respondió Utonio.

El aparato en cuestión era una especie de Impresora gigante cuyo "cartucho" era del tamaño de un libro.

-Por ahora será mejor que se duerman ya que han causado muchos problemas. – Finalizó Bombón decidida.

Y una vez más saltadilla y Hogarts fueron salvadas por ¿Bellota o Snape?

Se acabó.

(Fondo: Intro de Harry Pottter)

* * *

 _Recibimos los tomatazos si no fue de su agrado por favor no dejen palabras insultantes y de antemano gracias por leer._


End file.
